


Similar Interests.

by graphiteeyes



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Control, F/M, Feels, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust, sokima, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphiteeyes/pseuds/graphiteeyes
Summary: Kid and Maka had always shared similar interests.





	Similar Interests.

It wasn’t hard for anyone to notice that Maka and Death the Kid had a lot of things in common. Both of them were hard working, studious, and determined. Once they set their minds to something, each would stubbornly pursue it until it came to pass. Both would give their lives for each other and the betterment of the world.  
Both almost had at some point.  
It was not an uncommon sight to find the two other them leaning against each other, caught up in the worlds of the books in their hands. After being brought up training to fight kishins and watching people they loved die to the war with the Kishin, who could blame them for taking some time to relax after the battle on the moon?  
The pair had only grown closer since then, bonding in a time of peace as opposed to war. They had been slowly discovering more and more about each other, Kid spending most of his free time at her apartment. Most of their friends had come to the assumption that it was because they had become romantically intertwined, but the reality was much better.  
Maka and Kid had always shared similar interests. Their favorite happened to be pinning Soul down and drawing out every moan and gasp they could from him.  
Soul’s hands were pawing at Maka’s back, his head thrown back, cheeks bright red with a blush. Individually, Kid and Maka were brute force and determined passion that Soul drank in, letting it lead him until he tipped over the edge and lost himself in the stars of the sky.  
Together, they were something entirely different. Their intensity only doubled, both efficient and concise, assuring that every move they made had the strongest possible effect. Soul didn’t think he was ever going to get used to their combined attention, every one of his senses utterly overwhelmed.  
Kid’s hands were tracing the lines of his chest, fingers dancing over the sensitive edges of his scar. Maka busied her mouth against his collarbone, making his eyes fall closed, unable to focus on seeing and feeling together. If he tried to use both, the sensations only blurred.  
Soul was far from complaining, though. This level of intimacy had taken months to reach. Maka had needed space and time to come around to the idea of them in the bond that they had all found themselves tangled up in. They’d had to sit down on multiple occasions to discuss the boundaries in detail that, if he wasn't used to the thoroughness of Maka, would have left Soul incredibly uncomfortable.  
It had taken four months of dinners and late night movies together for her to even be open to considering the idea of a polyamorous relationship. But Soul and Kid had been patient and understanding, keeping every promise they made.   
Maka had kissed Kid first. She’d explained that she needed someone objective who would understand how absolutely terrified she was about all of it. Coming to the conclusion that she liked one boy had taken a lot of time to adjust to, let alone when she realized just how much her heart ached for two.  
And, fuck, she’d never expected for both of them to like her back.  
And THEN, to find out they also liked each other.  
It was an awful lot to take in.  
For the first few weeks, their relationship had been segmented and awkward. All three of them had been dating each other, but not at the same time. Soul would spend his mornings lazing on the couch with Maka, occasionally dropping a kiss onto her head, and his afternoons pressed against a wall by Kid.  
Soul was finding himself being pinned against varying structures quite often ever since they had officially all started dating. Maka had teamed up with Kid one night as they were watching a movie and Soul had ended up shirtless, sweatpants low on his hips, and entirely flushed, grasping for any sense of reality under their touch.  
Even weeks later when he found himself in a blissfully similar predicament, he couldn’t complain.  
No, really. He wasn’t capable of it at the moment.   
Kid had claimed his lips, fingers carding through his hair as Maka left bite marks along his collar bones. Soul’s ragged breathing was muffled against Kid’s mouth, fingertips turning into nails dragging across the backs of his partners.  
He whined low in the back of his throat as he felt Kid’s hand on the inside of his thigh, slowly, torturously making it’s way upward. Everything about the two hovering above him was overwhelming and overstimulating.  
Kid’s hand jumped straight over where Soul really wanted it to go, pressing his palm flat over his stomach. His lips trailed down Soul’s neck, giving attention to the side that Maka had been unable to as she was moving down his torso.  
Soul could feel her lips, smooth and determined, as she moved, lower, lower. His brain was swimming, barely able to register that her nose was bumping into one of his hipbones.  
Something was different. Kid and Maka were being more handsy than he was used to. Hands were bold in places they usually skimmed over, Maka’s fingers were tugging at his belt to undo it.  
“What are you--?” Soul’s question cut off immediately when he felt Maka’s hand press against what he had thought to be a well concealed boner.  
His eyes shot wide, looking up through still-blurred vision to see Maka watching him with the smallest smile, one corner of her lips tugged up defiantly.  
“Oh,” his voice was low, a realization and a moan caught together in the two letters as his head fell back down, tilting to the side to make Kid’s job easier. “That’s fine.”  
It wasn’t his smoothest response on the planet, but Soul had never been good with words and with his belt being pulled from his body by his meister, he was particularly at a loss. They’d never done this before; not all together at least. Progression into the sexual parts of their relationship was slow as he and Kid waited for Maka to be ready.  
Soul knew that the entire set up, her and Kid ambushing him after dinner, would have been Maka’s idea. That was how their relationship worked. Soul and Kid had been explicit in telling Maka that they were down for anything and were ready whenever she was.  
And with Maka’s hands fumbling with his pants button, Soul figured it was safe to assume that she was ready. Maka would have a plan, having plotted out every aspect of the night in her head. She would have prepared a game plan.  
But Soul wasn’t fond of being put on an itinerary, printed and laminated or not. Maka and Kid were analytical and objective in their affections, but Soul knew how to lose himself in a moment.  
He rolled quickly into Kid, ending up on top of him with a hitch of a grin, looking defiant with sharp teeth and red eyes. Kid’s eyes went wide, lips fell apart, gaze raking across the body of the boy on top of him, following the long, jagged scar down to unzipped jeans.  
From her position alongside them, Maka got a wonderful view of the bob of Kid’s adams apple as he swallowed hard. Soul’s hand brushed over Maka’s thigh and his lips met Kid’s. She watched Kid’s fingers grip at Soul’s thighs for leverage. Soul was pulling Kid up, up, up, straddling his waist, catching Maka’s hand and tangling it in the fabric of Kid’s shirt.  
Soul had an intensity all his own. Where his fingers had just been seared into Maka’s skin, his lips burning on Kid’s. He was nothing but deep rooted passion, able to send electricity flying through his meister with nothing more than a glance in her direction. Soul could match Kid and Maka’s tag-teamed carnage with his presence alone when he took control.  
Maka was behind Kid, pressing herself to his back, fingers finding the buttons of his shirt. She heard him whine against Soul’s lips, felt him lean further into her as she dotted kisses on his neck.  
Whereas Kid and Maka worked together efficiently, carrying out tasks that had already been decided upon, Soul and Maka were fluid. They worked together silently, able to direct the other with little more that brushes of fingertips over skin and the briefest moment of eye contact.   
The two of them had Kid sputtering in minutes, lying on the bed in nothing more than his boxer briefs, muscles of his chest contracting as he gasped for air, fingers tangled in Maka’s hair. A giggle tumbled from her lips and in a rare moment of bravery, her hand pressed against the bulge of his underwear.  
A moan rippled through his body and Maka hummed with excitement. She was assessing, calculating where to touch Kid, how to touch him. All of it was new to her, skin and bodies pressed so close together was new to her, fascinating. Maka was learning with every dance of her fingertips across his body. Maka was a student through and through, all but getting off on feeling the tension in his shoulders as Soul rocked his hips into Kid’s. His head fell back to land on Maka’s shoulder, face turning into the crook of her neck, eyes squeezed shut.  
She caught him, effortlessly supporting Kid’s weight as Soul repeated the grind of his hips against him. She was entranced by the twist of Kid’s expression, something caught between desperation and concentration. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding him tightly against herself as Soul repeated once more.  
Maka startled when she caught the gaze that Soul was leveling at her. She’d seen it before, on very infrequent occasions, nights when she had felt something odd and foreign brewing in his wavelength, eyes lingering on her legs under pajama shorts. He would retire to bed for the night early, locking his door and blasting music that was different from his usual playlist.  
She knew what it was now.  
It was resonating off of his wavelength, heated and frantic, melding into hers. Desire. She hadn’t been able to identify it before, but now it was unmistakeable through red eyes and slow, controlled breaths.  
Kid noticed too, eyes coming open and lips pressing against her jawline.Then Soul was leaning over Kid’s shoulder to kiss her, fingers lacing through her hair and Maka’s heart started beating double time.   
Soul climbed off Kid’s lap, pressing his palm to Maka’s sternum, coaxing her down to lay out across the bed. She followed his lead, hands shaking, energy fizzling through her. Kid was hanging over Soul’s shoulders, arms wrapped around his chest, mouth pulled up into a grin, amber and red eyes both anchoring her in place.  
Her breath shook as she felt Soul’s hands graze the skin on her hips, hiking up her shirt. She had never been the center of attention in their relationship, always giving instead of receiving when it came to making out.  
Soul must have felt it, his hands pausing their movement, eyes losing some of their intensity. He waited a moment, watching her expression before asking, “Is this okay?”  
“Yeah,” Maka whispered her response, cheeks tinged pink and out of breath from both of their eyes on her. “I’m just not used to having both of you looking at me like that.”  
Kid blinked at her, resting his chin on Soul’s shoulder. “You’re really pretty,” he offered as an explanation, hugging Soul from behind.  
Soul laughed at the reaper’s uncharacteristically ineloquent words, leaning down to press his lips against the material of her shirt over her stomach. “Do you want to stop?” Soul asked, removing his touch from her hips to pick up one of her hands instead.  
“If you’d rather we take a break or not put all the focus on you,” Kid told her, “That’s fine.”  
The look Maka flashed him was defiant. She would not be babied by her boyfriends. Her hand twisted in Soul’s, bringing it back to rest on her body. He laughed, telling her that she was predictable and barely deflected the pillow she threw in his direction.  
Kid caught it, stretching out next to Maka and kissing her temple. “There’s no need to resort to violence,” he chided.  
“You do realize that our entire lives have centered around violence, right?” Soul laid on her other side, tucking his head in the crook of her neck. He pulled himself flush against her, his fingers tangling with Kid’s over top of her hip.  
Maka more felt than heard Kid’s laugh in response, his lips pressing to her hair, her cheek, the top of her ear.  
They were affectionate. She and Kid together were calculated precision. Maka and Soul were smooth intensity. But for the first time, Maka was getting to see how Soul and Kid worked together.  
They were sweet and gentle, careful with her without being condescending or pitying. It was the kind of steady romance that Maka could spend a lifetime tangled in. Soul and Kid didn’t analyze or plot, they just went with the flow of a moment. Her chest warmed, pressing closer to Soul.  
“I’m good,” Maka said, turning into the next trace of Kid’s lips against her skin. Soul’s elbow went under her head to support her as she brushed her lower lip against Kid’s.  
She could feel her weapon’s breath on her neck as he slid the strap of her tank top out of his way. Kid and Soul worked until the three of them were a tangle of limbs, Maka’s skirt unzipped and riding low on her hips, shirt long discarded. She couldn’t figure out which hands belonged to Soul and which were Kid’s, but both were equally as demanding.  
Something brushed her leg that definitely was not Kid’s thigh and without thinking about it, Maka reached out to stroke at it. Kid gave a small moan, stopping dead in his tracks to revel in the sensation.  
Before she could tell what was happening, Kid had her pinned, eyes glued to hers as Soul made quick work of her skirt and tucked his thumbs under the hem of her underwear.  
Maka’s heart was pounding, vision blurred, hands shaking. It was new territory for her, all of it. And then her underwear was gone and Soul’s lips were on the outside of her thigh, palm dancing up the inside. Kid was toying with the front clasp of her bra, soothing her shaky breaths with doting kisses and reassuring whispers.  
These boys were going to be the end of her. Together they were dismantling the wall around her heart, tearing out the defenses she had put up. Maka was aware that she came with a lot of emotional baggage, but after months of their relationship, she was finally beginning to feel as if she could leave it behind for good.  
Her bra was gone, pushed from her shoulders and discarded to the floor, but her mind was otherwise occupied. With the two of them working in tandem, Maka was sputtering to process all of the sensations that shot through her body. Soul’s fingers were almost to the junction of her thighs, Kid’s palms covering her breasts, lips trailing to replace them.  
If this was how Soul felt under her and Kid, then she couldn’t blame him for the sounds that escaped him. She was certainly breathing out words that she couldn’t remember, head spinning in the clouds. Every inch of her body wanted, wanted.  
Her knees pressed together as Kid flicked his tongue over the dark peak of her nipple, and Soul had to bat them apart, settling himself between her thighs. Her jaw fell open, soundless moan tumbling from her lips as she felt Soul finally move where she wanted him.  
Maka’s back arched, chest pressing further into Kid’s affections. She was very quickly gaining a new appreciation for her weapon partner’s nickname, Soul Eater.   
And then Kid’s mouth was gone and she caught of glimpse of him moving down. Kid ran his hands across Soul’s back, whispering encouragements in his ear, hands coming down to the jeans that still hung low over his hips. He wrapped his arms around the weapon’s waist, trailing kisses down the line of his spine and palming at him through the dense material.  
Soul moaned against Maka’s core, hands grabbing onto her hips to ground himself. He felt his pants being dragged off of his body and Kid’s hands, warm and strong, stroked at him. How was he supposed to pay attention to the task in front of him with that?  
Maka seemed to have the answer. Her fingers knotted in his hair with an indignant whimper, drawing his lips back to her. He went back to work, focusing on the warmth of Maka’s thighs on either side of his head. She couldn’t seem to decide on how how far apart to spread her knees, sometimes pressing against his ears, sometimes falling open. He grinned into his progress, feeling the shake of her legs and hearing her sharp breaths.  
Soul couldn’t believe that he got to be this close to both of them. He had done less-than-godly things with Kid on a few occasions, feeling the familiar warmth of Kid’s lips dragging across the length of him, but with Maka there, too, everything felt different. The world was sharpening for him, he could almost feel the individual nerves reacting in his body with every brush of skin. His senses were screaming, begging for more, more.  
More.  
His hips bucked forward involuntarily and Kid coughed, pulling back to sputter, “Whoa, there. Little bit of warning next time.”  
“I’m sorry,” Soul was scooping up Kid in a second, settling him onto his lap, whispering apologies and rubbing circles onto his back.   
He peppered kisses over the skin of the shinigami’s shoulder as Kid laughed, turning his gaze to Maka, explaining, “This is fairly common. Soul gets squirmy when he’s excited.”  
Maka laughed, reaching out to brush her fingers through his hair, memory of something Kid had told her a few days beforehand replaying itself in her mind.   
“Soul loves dirty talk,” he had grinned, taking a sip of gin, “Really sets him off.”  
Her eyes trailed across the visage of her partners, steadying her nerves. Being naked in the same room as them already had Maka out of her element, but she was determined to be confident.   
Before she could let herself overthink it, Maka called on every last drop of bravery she had. She leaned forward, tipping onto all fours to press her lips to Kid’s ear. “Squirming would be highly encouraged if he was fucking me.”  
Kid’s hand caught her arm as he let out a sharp breath, eyes falling closed. Soul looked lost, huffing for air, eyes unfocused. Then he was looking to Kid, lower lip trembling, need pulsating in his wavelength.  
There was a question and a demand in the gaze. He was waiting for confirmation from Kid that it would be okay, but Kid knew he wasn't asking for permission. Soul was making sure he was okay with his affection not being directed mostly towards him for a while.  
Kid was smirking, fingers digging into Maka’s forearm as he told the weapon, “You heard the lady.”  
Soul leaned over the edge of the bed, opening up the nightstand to hastily fumble with a box of condoms. He plucked two out, pressing them into Kid’s hands, mumbling, “Help me with this, babe?”  
“Of course,” Kid kissed Soul’s nose and set one wrapper aside for himself, turning the one for Soul in his palm.  
He was settling Maka onto her back, licking his fingers and dragging them across the junction of her thighs. Maka’s eyes fell closed, lips parted. When her hips twitched, eyebrows drawn in concentration, Soul leaned down, peppering her forehead with kisses and pressing a finger inside her.  
She gasped, back arching, fingers grabbing at his arm. Kid’s hand stroked at him, too, rolling on the condom with ease and Soul moaned.  
He had not expected it to go this smoothly. His first time with Kid had been a conglomeration of awkwardly placed hands and how the fuck do condoms work?   
With the technicalities of fucking out of the way, a skill learned from a lot of practice, Soul felt fluid in his motions, able to focus on Maka and finding out what made her tick.  
He was slowly adding fingers, forcing himself to focus despite Kid’s teeth on his neck, making his breathing ragged and shallow. When he was up to three, Soul used his freehand to point to the nightstand by his bed, saying, “I need--”  
“Mhm,” Kid bit at the lobe of Soul’s ear before he rolled towards the stand, producing the bottle of lube that the weapon kept there.  
Maka’s eyes slipped open when Soul’s hand disappeared and he stood up from the bed. She surveyed him, eyes trailing across his naked body until they reached the object in his hands.  
“What’s that?”  
“Lube,” Kid answered, reaching out to grab Maka by the knees and pull her to the foot of the bed to lie on her back. “Makes things go smoother, especially for someone’s first time. Involves little to no pain.”  
“Oh,” Maka laughed, “I appreciate that.”  
Kid was kneeling next to her as Soul leaned down to press a kiss to her stomach. He was rubbing the bottle between his hands in hopes to warm it a little before application. Once he felt it wouldn't be too cold for either party, Soul grabbed the towel hanging from his door knob and tossed it onto the bed next to Maka.  
He put a small amount on his hand and spread it smoothly over the condom on him. Then, Soul rubbed the remainder onto Maka’s clit.   
It was smooth and Soul’s hands were warm and Maka moaned as he went back to fingering her. Her hand found its way to stroke at Kid as he kissed her forehead to tell her if she ever wanted to stop, they could. They just wanted to be sure she was comfortable and enjoying herself as much as they were.  
And then Soul was slowly pushing inside of her. Maka’s hand stopped its movement on Kid as Soul pressed a small fraction of himself into her and pulled back out. He did it again, pressing a little farther.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, repeating, farther in again and Maka moaned out her affirmation.  
It was an odd sensation. She had been expecting to feel everything about him as he moved, but it felt like much more of a pressure sensation. Her breath was ragged, not from pain, she didn't feel any pain--she knew good and well that the first time wasn't supposed to hurt. That myth was just perpetuated by men who didn't make sure their partners were aroused enough, or use their fingers to prep them, or do anything to make sure that the hymen only stretched, didn't tear. It's not supposed to tear. Maka knew sex wasn't supposed to hurt, she had taken her time to fully comprehend sex ed.  
So this was not pain, this was wonderful. It was a foreign sensation, but the newness didn't frighten her, it excited her. Maka’s legs shook, her fingers grasped at Soul’s arm, nails digging into his skin. His gaze was caught on her, watching her expression, mind swirling as her eyes fell closed, lips parted.  
Kid moved from where he had been biting at her neck to pull on his own condom. He stood behind Soul, dropping kisses onto his shoulders, whispering encouragement into his ear then immediately biting it.  
“What about me?” Kid’s tone was playful as he dragged his fingernail down Soul’s chest. He pouted when Soul turned to look at him, feigning jealousy as he listened to Maka’s gasps while Soul continued thrusting his hips forward.  
Soul’s lip twitched up into a smirk, normally cool expression turned concentrated. He slowed the pace of his hips and Kid watched as Maka ground her hips to meet him, hooded eyes locked on Kid’s.  
“Tell me what you want,” Soul said, catching Maka’s legs and pushing them together in the air to pull against himself, giving him a better angle to thrust deeper.   
As a weapon, Soul was constantly following orders, submissive to Maka’s wants. Now he was in control, though. Kid was deferring to him for permission to do what he wanted to do and Maka was too drunk on pleasure to be anything but submissive.  
Kid was silent, staring at him defiantly. His mind was aggravatingly blank, all sentient thought lost. He knew that he wanted but he couldn’t tell what he wanted.   
Soul’s hand shot out, palm resting on the curve of his neck, thumb resting at the base of his throat, a warning but not unwelcome by Kid. He sucked in a gasp of air as the weapon dragged him towards himself, pressing his lips to his, fingers curled firm, but gently around his neck. Kid’s knees almost collapsed on him, the world fuzzy. He couldn’t think when Soul took control.  
“What do you want?” Soul repeated, lips pressed to his ear.  
Kid’s lips fell open and he huffed indignantly. His brain was swimming, but he managed to respond quietly, “I want you to fuck me.”  
And then Soul was pressing a kiss to Maka’s calves before dropping her legs and pulling away from her, giving her hand a squeeze as he went. She sat up a little, propping herself up onto her elbows to look at them through hazy eyes. She was biting her lip, watching them adjust themselves so that Soul was standing behind Kid, and Kid was rubbing lube onto himself as he positioned himself before her.  
“Mmm,” she hummed, feeling him rub the tip of himself over her clit. Kid was a pleaser, glad to be out of control, but Maka wasn’t about to just let Soul call all the shots. She stood up, reaching up to wrap her arms around Kid’s neck to pull him into a kiss while Soul began the fingering technique he had done to her earlier, but on Kid.  
In some universe, Maka figured it would be weird for her to be making out with the Shinigami while her weapon partner was prepping to literally stick his dick in his ass, but this was not that universe. She knew what they did on their own time. Maka was well aware of how often Soul found himself tangled in the other man’s sheets. Or his shower. Or his kitchen. Or his couch.  
Kid and Soul were well acquainted with each other’s bodies.  
Nothing about the situation was weird to Maka. She loved the taste of his tongue, the feeling of him moaning against her mouth because of Soul’s ministrations.  
And when she levelled now focused, intense green eyes onto Kid and told him that she wanted him to press her down into the mattress and make her come, his lack of hesitation only fueled her arousal.  
He spun her and pulled her flush against his body, erection pressed into her back and his hand at the junction of her thighs, already drawing breathy moans from her lips. He did as he was told, bending her over the mattress, pinning her in place with a palm to her back and pushed inside of her.  
It was everything she had hoped for and more, hands clenched in the sheets above her head, holding on for dear life as Kid’s thrusts made her mind explode.  
Kid hunched over her, holding still for a moment as Soul pushed into him.  
The position was slow going at first as the three settled into a rhythm together. Kid’s hand was grasping at the skin on Maka’s back with bruising pressure as he moved, other hand dipping around her waist to rub circles onto her clit. They were a tangle of limbs, Souls hands holding Kid’s hips like steel, moaning his approval into Kid’s ear. Maka’s cheek was pressed into the mattress, her desperate sounds muffled by the mattress. She bounced slightly with each thrust, spine arched and standing on her tippy toes to give him the best angle.  
She was squeaking, high pitched and breathy as he fucked her into the mattress--the same girl who not twenty minutes earlier was shy removing her shirt.  
They were an odd couple, Soul’s movements becoming erratic and teeth sharp as they bit into Kid’s neck, watching as Kid’s hand let go of her back to tangle in her hair, red finger prints left in their wake. He yanked her hair, pulling her head back as she cried out, demanding he move faster, rub harder. There, there, there.  
That was it for Kid. Despite the condom, he pulled out, stumbling back for Soul to catch him as he came. Soul held him up, pulling on his hair and kissing the side of his throat as Kid moaned. Maka was staring back at him, drinking in the sight of a breathless Kid.  
And then Soul was letting go of him, tipping his head up to kiss the Shinigami on the forehead and pulling off his own condom before laying across the mattress. He all but plucked Maka from leaning over the edge of the bed to sitting on his face. Maka was perfectly happy to be a meal and Soul had never been anything less than an enthusiastic eater.  
Kid’s hands found him, lips covering him to return the favor Soul was giving to Maka.  
Maka was grinding herself against him and Soul didn’t even care that breathing was a thing he should have been doing. Her voice was high pitched, chest heaving as he worked. She was getting loud and Soul could not care less what the neighbors were thinking.  
Soul came second, eyes wide as he watched his meister scream, heard her beg him to keep going. Kid didn’t waver as he swallowed every last drop of him before pressing kisses to the lines of Soul’s stomach.  
Maka was still going, hand on the wall behind her weapon to hold herself steady as Soul started sucking on her. The sensation was new, odd, foreign. And she was gone in ten seconds flat, coming hard, first knotted in Soul’s hair.

It wasn’t hard for anyone to notice that Maka and Death the Kid had a lot of things in common. Both of them were hard working, studious, and determined. Once they set their minds to something, each would stubbornly pursue it until it came to pass. Both would give their lives for each other and the betterment of the world.  
Both almost had at some point.  
It was not an uncommon sight to find the two other them leaning against each other, caught up in the worlds of the books in their hands. After being brought up training to fight kishins and watching people they loved die to the war with the Kishin, who could blame them for taking some time to relax after the battle on the moon?  
The pair had only grown closer since then, bonding in a time of peace as opposed to war. They had been slowly discovering more and more about each other, Kid spending most of his free time at her apartment. Most of their friends had come to the assumption that it was because they had become romantically intertwined, but the reality was much better.  
Maka and Kid had always shared similar interests. Their favorite happened to be curling up with Soul Eater Evans after sex for a much needed nap. He laid in the middle, cuddling them in the most adorable of ways. His hands were strong, but gentle, his body warm, his heart thoroughly captured by two meisters.


End file.
